gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes
|caption = North American cover art If you have a box art of this idea, please help out by and action=edit}} adding it.Category:Game ideas with no box art }}''Sega vs. Capcom: Next Generation of Heroes ''is an upcoming crossover fighting game developed by Capcom,Sonic Team and Platinum Games for Arcade, PlayStation 4, Nintendo Switch and Microsoft Windows. It features characters from the franchises of Sega and Capcom. It is the ninth installment of the Capcom VS. series. Gameplay Sega vs. Capcom will have Singles with best-two-out-of-three round format, 2 on 2, and 3 on 3 game settings from previous Vs. Series Such as Marvel vs. Capcom Series. The game brings features from the previous installment from Vs. Series such as Crossover Duo Attack, Advancing Guard, Snapback, and a new feature called "Crossover Duo Hyper Combo", where two different characters perform their own double team Hyper Combo. The parrying system from Street Fighter III returns with character assists from Marvel vs. Capcom which is only available on Single Match. The groove/ism system from Capcom vs SNK and Street Fighter Alpha 3 returns as well, but will be called "Style" and will not affect the Hyper Meter. The Sega Style meter is based on Street Fighter Alpha 2's Custom Combo System, while the Capcom style has a 4 gauge EX meter based off Super Meter from Street Fighter IV, which only works for EX special moves. a New Feature Called Custom Assist which was inspired by Skullgirls and Super Smash Bros for 3DS and Wii U, Players could be customized Character's Assist attack by selecting a number variety of Normals and special Attacks and effects. Unlike Marvel vs. Capcom Series, Sega vs. Capcom featured 3 type of Button layout."Classic" features a Six Attack button with Low, Medium, and High strength punches and kicks based on Street Fighter series. "New Age" features a Six Attack button with Low and High strength punches and kicks and Two assist button, while a weak attack can chain two different hits based on Marvel vs. Capcom 2. "Next Generation" features a Four Attack button with Low, Medium, and High strength Attacks along with Marvel vs. Capcom 3's Exchange button used to launch opponents into the air, switch characters while performing a combo, and slam the opponent into the ground when used by certain characters. Sega vs. Capcom feature Singe player Arcade mode that is more robust than its predecessors along with a new mode called Co-op Arcade and Co-op VS, allowing two players to play co-operatively. Players Can choose a team of two or three or a single character to defeat a series of AI-controlled opponents before battling the game's final boss, Abyss, a final Boss and antagonist from Marvel vs. Capcom 2 with New Move set and from, that references from other final bosses from previous Vs. Series. The game also includes mode from previous Vs. titles such as Time Attack, Survival, Versus, Color edit, Shop, and New mode called "Character Custom" ,Like in Virtua Fight 5 and Tekken Series player can customize Character's Appearances. and Tournament mode enables players to create an elimination-based tournament, where up to 32 players can play,with a large number of game-controlled or human-controlled opponents. Like in Super Smash Bros Series and Marvel vs. Capcom 2., the game features an "experience" and "in game currency" system which players can unlock or buy hidden characters, clothing, music for stages and character theme by doing challenges or buying with Rings. Adventure Mode has both a platform and side scroll beat-'em-up style of gameplay. The stages take place on different worlds from the respective franchises of Capcom and Sega, while only playing as Sonic. It also has a 2D/3D style of gameplay resembling that of Sonic Generations and Sonic Adventure 2 with special attacks such as Homing Attack and Boosting. While you play as different characters in Beat "Em Up Mode, you can play as characters like Mega Man, Beat, Strider Hiryu and Viewtiful Joe and even Dante and Bayonetta can travel to get to the next phase while fighting characters, like Ryu, or Akira. The game supports local and online multiplayer. online matches features Local, Rank matches, and spectator mode allows up to six players to watch online matches between other players, Whereas local and online matches with friends have fully customizable rules, online matches with strangers are divided into two Online modes: "Casual Online" and "Competitive Online". Casual Online was made for New Players and other types of players who has low stats and casual play style, Whereas local and online matches with friends or other players, have fully customizable rules, but during rank match up, it would not allow players that have higher stats due of their competitive and highly skilled play style and tactics, while Competitive Online is for players with high stats featuring leaderboards, Endless Battles, and tournaments. and "Reply Mode" allows players to view and save replays from various matches around the world and Upload Reply on Youtube. Plot The game's plot takes place in Sonic Universe, where Dr. Eggman Successfully have all seven Chaos Emeralds without any interference from Sonic and his friends. Eggman soon begins to use the emeralds on his new experiment letting him travel trough different worlds which he calls The Cross Portal. His plot is to rule on a different universe instead of his own. Eggman soon begins to enter the portal and ends up landing in the Street Fighter universe; the location of Shadowloo's Headquarters. Eggman is surrounded by Shadowloo Solders, then their leader - M. Bison - walks by to give Eggman no mercy. Eggman explains to Bison how he got here from the Cross Portal to rule a different world. Bison later gets interested in the plan, and later teams up with Eggman. Both return to his lab along Bison's Army, who later steals the Master Emerald from Angel Island without notice. Soon the Shadowloo scientists upgrade the Cross Portal with their technology. Eggman is given a warning by Shadowloo scientists that the portal would destroy entire Universe, but ignores the warning and begins the Portal, which causes a Portmanteau theory, bringing all (Sega/Capcom) worlds into one universe creating a multiverse, Eggman and Bison declare this a success and travel through different worlds on Eggman's Remaster Egg Carrier. Sonic and his friend's Tails, Knuckles, and Amy have a conversation about past events in Sonic Generations, Ryu, and Ken begins training while Sakura watches, Sonic and Ryu look up at the skies and see multiple earths close to the atmosphere. Sonic starts to feel that Eggman has returned and is planning something big, out of nowhere. Balrog and Vega began an assault, while Bison squares of with Sonic. Bison knocks out Sonic with his Psycho Power while Amy, and Tails were pinned down by the Shadaloo Army and Knuckles Fight back and tries to escape. Eggman's robots attack Ryu, Ken, and Sakura, who try to fight their way out. All become defenseless, and Bison comes behind and hits Ryu with Psycho Crusher in the back. After both regaining consciousness, Sonic and Ryu end up on a huge flying pirate ship and start to introduce themselves. They soon encounter other Sega and Capcom characters, including Akira Yuki, Megaman, Nights, Morrigan Aensland, Bayonetta, Dante, Beat, Captain Commando, Sakura Shinguji, Strider Hiryu, Ruby Heart, Vyse, Knuckles and Chun-Li(that She appear in Street Fighter III Timeline). Ruby Heart starts to warn that Abyss is coming back due of her senses. She tells a story about the events New Age of Heroes. Ryu, Chun-Li, Megaman, Morrigan, Captain Commando and Hiryu seem to remember the events and pair up with heroes from another universe in the past. Now it's up to Heroes from Sega and Capcom Universe must from an alliance to travel through different universes to collect all Seven Chaos and reverse of the Portmanteau theory and separate all the worlds and return to their original universe. and put a stop to Eggman and Bison to Reach to Abyss before it's too late. Playable Characters Sega vs. Capcom contains 64 playable characters from Capcom franchises like Street Fighter, Mega Man, Resident Evil, and Devil May Cry and Sega franchise such as Sonic the Hedgehog, Virtua Fighter, Sakura Wars, and Phantasy Star along with Platinum Game's Bayonetta and Atlus' Persona. Two additional characters, 10 later on are available as free downloadable content. in-game currency. Thirty-Two are available initially, while the other characters require the completion of specific tasks to become available. Some characters such as Viewtiful Joe and Nights. have multiple variations, such as different genders and alternate character skins, which are selected in the same manner as alternate colors. Pallet Swap Characters Stages There are 20 stages from different Sega and Capcom franchises, and two original stages. Category:Capcom Category:Capcom vs. Series Category:Fighting games Category:SEGA Category:PC Games Category:Arcade Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation Vita Games Category:"T" rated Category:"T" Rated Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Crossover